Healthcare practices have shown the tremendous value of three-dimensional imaging such as computed tomography (CT) imaging, as a diagnostic tool in the Radiology Department. These imaging systems generally contain a fixed bore into which the patient enters from the head or foot. Other areas of care, including the operating room, intensive care departments and emergency departments, rely on two-dimensional imaging (fluoroscopy, ultrasound, 2-D mobile X-ray) as the primary means of diagnosis and therapeutic guidance.
While mobile solutions for ‘non-radiology department’ and patient-centric 3-D imaging do exist, they are often limited by their freedom of movement to effectively position the system without moving the patient. Their limited freedom of movement has hindered the acceptance and use of mobile three-dimensional imaging systems.
Therefore, there is a need for a small scale and/or mobile three-dimensional imaging systems for use in the operating room, procedure rooms, intensive care units, emergency departments and other parts of the hospital, in ambulatory surgery centers, physician offices, and the military battlefield, which can access the patients in any direction or height and produce high-quality three-dimensional images.